1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor and fluid circuit assembly utilized in an apparatus for processing whole blood and more specifically to a compact disposable monitor and fluid circuit assembly for collecting a desired blood component such as platelets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various apparatus have been proposed for processing whole blood and separating the same into the various components thereof. Such prior art apparatus have involved intervivos blood processing in which whole blood is taken from a live donor, separated within a processing system into its constituent components and a desired component is segregated for collection from the donor, followed by returning the remaining blood fluid to the donor. Typically, the blood components that are separated are plasma, red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets. An apparatus and process which are particularly adapted for separating platelets from whole blood are described hereinafter. Such a process is commonly referred to as plateletpheresis.
Apparatus for carrying out intervivos blood processing that have been utilized in the past, have typically included a separation chamber within which whole blood from a donor is subjected to a centrifugal force. This is typically accomplished in a centrifuge device. Because of differences in densities the various blood components will congregate in different zones at different radial distances from the center of rotation of the separation chamber. Then, collection ports in the chamber are utilized to remove the blood components from the various zones in the separation chamber for storage or recirculation.
Heretofore such devices have required various fluid couplings and pressure monitor devices which must be thoroughly cleaned after each use and/or parts of the fluid system or circuit must be replaced.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention provides a monitor and fluid circuit assembly which can be easily mounted on and connected to a blood processing apparatus and easily detached therefrom for separation of a blood component collection bag, e.g., a platelet bag. Also the assembly is made of inexpenive plastic materials such that the assembly minus the collection bag can be discarded.